Crónicas Monstruosas
by Denileprincess
Summary: Relatos cortos de MH. LAS FAMILIAS, LOS DE NILE, LOS WOLF, LOS VLAT, Y SITUACIONES DENTRO DE MH.
1. Chapter 1

**LOS GORGON.**

- Quiero que me defina mi futuro y no mi pasado.- Le decía medusa a su hijo firmemente. Estaban dentro de su biblioteca, imponente con muebles de caoba y repleta de libros del suelo a los elevados techos, cualquier escuela se sentiría orgullosa de contar con algo así, pero pertenecía a los Gorgon.

Medusa intentaba convencer a Deuce para que este no viviera agobiado por las serpientes en su cabeza.

- No cargues tu nunca con eso. Eres magnífico ve tus monstruosidades como un conjunto de características que te hacen único y fuerte nunca lo ocultes ni te escondas tu tampoco quiero que siempre estés orgulloso de quien eres, por eso quise que asistieras a MH. Pase lo que pase yo siempre estaré contigo.-

Deuce sentía con cada palabra que su seguridad se fortalecía, se sentía así fuerte y único... capaz de todo.

Tal vez sin esa conversación el seria de una personalidad mucho mas tímida.

- Es necesario que tengamos esta conversación, debo enseñarte, debes ser fuerte, y me corresponde a mi fomentar eso en ti.-

- Solo escucha, cuando tengas alguna pregunta hazla, no hay preguntas estúpidas, recuerda eso. -

-Es mejor ser temido a ser considerado estúpido.-

-Vaya eso es un poco radical.-

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras, vestirte como quieras, interesarte y dedicar tu tiempo a lo que quieras, lo único que quiero es verte feliz.-

-Vale Gracias! Me siento...tan libre-

-Bueno si, pero no para hacer desfiguros ni para que seas libertino o adicto, porque te encierro en un internado te lo advierto.-

Deuce sonrió, sabia que las advertencias de su mama eran promesas.

-Bien.-

Una cosa mas. -Evita hacer sufrir a otros seres vivos, monstruos o normis.- Eso no esta bien.

Deuce recordo que al estar con Cleo habia tenido que pasar en cierta forma por encima de Clawd.

-Y si es absolutamente necesario?-

-No, no es aceptable, no debes edificar tu felicidad en la infelicidad de otros.-

-Y si ha de costarme la propia?-

-No, solo debes hacerlo con tus enemigos.-

-No estoy de acuerdo, ya sabes...dicen que en la guerra y en el amor todo es valido.-

-Osea que ya lo hiciste?-

-...si.-

-Te das cuenta, de que acabas de reconocer que estas enamorado?-

-Lo que es evidente no es necesario declararlo. Te diste cuenta porque leíste entre lineas-

Un amor de Highchool, penso Medusa desestimando el romance.

-Crees que algun dia sere un buen esposo?.-

A Medusa le impacto la pregunta pero sabia porque lo hacia y le dijo:

-Deuce tu escribiras tu propia historia, tu forma de amar y ser no tendra nada que ver con la vida que yo he vivido.-

Un bálsamo al corazón sintió Deuce. El queria ser bueno, en todos los sentido no quería que los Gorgon siguieran con fama de crueles.

Se levanto y la abrazo. -Te amo mama.-

Las serpientes en sus cabezas hacían esfuerzos por no enredarse entre ellas.

Bien, me voy, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Mama, puedo traer a un amigo?-

-Y eso?-

-Es super nerd se que le encantara nuestra biblioteca.-

-Ja,ja,ja. Bien, tus amigos son los mios.-

Deuce sentia, que el podía hacer lo que quisiera en esta vida, se sentía poderoso... y feliz.

**Que piensan chicos? Les quiero. Muchos besos.**

** ''La verdad, cuesta mucho trabajo ver las cosas con claridad cuando estas metido en un asunto de infidelidad''**


	2. Chapter 2

**We did it!/Lo conseguimos.**

**Jackson y Deuce querian entrar al equipo de Basquet.**

Salieron todos al gimnasio, los monstruos se dividían conforme el deporte que practicaban y Deuce le dijo a Jackson

-Que deporte practicas?-Le pregunto Deuce a Jackson.

-Ajedrez-

-Eso no es un deporte-

-Hey!, lo es para la mente-

-Yo quiero jugar basquet-

-Soy muy bueno en el basquet, pero no me aceptan en el equipo porque luzco muy normi-

-Mmm...ven, le decia Deuce mientras se acercaba al entrenador.

-Disculpe Couch quisieramos pertenecer al equipo, el Couch los miro dubitativo-

Despues de un momento les dijo: - Bien, hagamos una prueba, no todos son para este deporte hijo, decía mirando a Jackson-

-Hagamoslo- decia Deuce-

-Muy bien 2 vs 2, Hey Manny, hey Clawd!-dijo el couch

Manny llegaba, se imponia por ser un mounstruo minutauro, sonreia despectiva y burlonamente y grito, Hey Clawd! ven aca el entrenador nos necesita!

Clawd estaba a unas yardas, metido en la escuadra de las porristas, besando a la mas bella. -Eh! Voy!, -Ya me voy preciosa...

-Sea lo que sea, ...gana- Le decia Cleo, con una mirada que indicaba, que eran palabras serias.

Deuce que vio todo, se sentia listo! Eso habia sido como encender un camino de gasolina, Le demostraria a Cleo que era superior a Clawd.

Jackson le dijo a Deuce, -es un minotaruro, me siento intimidado, me hara mantequilla!-

-Jackson tu eres muy listo, lo importante no es la fuerza bruta, sino la estrategia, juegas ajedrez o no?, Dale una lección-

Jackson se sentía inspirado... su amigo tenia razón.

Se colocaron, Jackson frente a Manny y Deuce frente a Clawd-

Y el couch hizo sonar su silbato, una reta de 10 mins! ordeno, Veamos que es lo que tienen!

Alrededor de la cancha, ya se habían concentrado los demás monstruos del Insti, entre ellos Cleo, Deuce estaba muy consiente de eso.

El balón fue aventado hacia arriba y Clawd lo gano en el rebote, pasandolo a Manny, quien ágilmente lo tomo y se dirigia al aro, cuando Jackson se lo robo, encestando rapidísimo, Manny bufaba literalmente, y la multitud se emocionaba, nadie se esperaba eso...después de encestar, Deuce tomo el balón y fue hacia el aro, Clawd ya se aproximaba para interceptarlo, -muy bien, penso Deuce- hizo la finta de enfrentarlo directamente y así venia Clawd de lleno, pero al último segundo, Deuce giro hábilmente esquivándolo y anotando- (Las chicas de alrededor gritaban) Clawd estaba atónito... iba hacia por el balón, hecho furia cuando sonó el silbato del entrenador

-Basta!, si han podido hacer eso solo en 2 jugadas, son buenos! -

-El equipo los necesita, bienvenidos! Decia el Couch

Los mounstruos alrededor vitoreaban, Jackson tenia cara de -Pellizquenme porfavor.-

Manny y Clawd se miraban mutuamente con cara de -WTF-

**Hola nuevamente, este tambien es pedacito de mi primer fic. Pero me pareció material para estos pequeños relatos.**

**Les quiero. Besos, besos!**

**''Todo final es un nuevo principio''**


	3. Chapter 3

**Presentaciones.**

El primer dia de escuela para los de primer año. Entre ellos Deuce Gorgon.

-Hola, como estas? Le dijo un chico, que ha decir verdad se veia diferente...parecia un normi -me llamo Jackson-

-Hola viejo- Bien y tu? me llamo Deuce.

Jackson lo habia observado y pensaba q Deuce tenía un estilo muy urbano,

-Eso es bueno pensaba, se ve rudo, si soy su amigo ya nadie se meterá conmigo de nuevo.-

Y entablaron una conversacion acerca de la vida social y clases sociales de MH.

Perdón, perdón! puedo entrar?-

-Pase señor Wolf, a que se debe su tardanza? Le decía el profesor, imaginando la respuesta.

- Es que tenía que dejar a Cleo en su Clase y...- Decía Clawd sinceramente

-Pues la próxima vez tenga la precaución de calcular mejor su tiempo- Le decía el profesor interrumpiéndolo.

Las chicas observaban a Clawd como si fuera el mejor partido de Monster High y los chicos con admiración.

Clawd tomo su sitio junto a Manny Taur, y decia - Hey amigos-, mientras chocaba sus puños con varios mounstruos.

-Es popular.- Pensaba Deuce. Mientras no lo perdía de vista, sin mover su rostro, esa era una de las ventajas de usar gafas oscuras, los de afuera no ven tus ojos.

Clawd parecía ser… un buen tipo.

Termino la clase y todos salieron, Deuce iba hacia su casillero y Jackson se ofreció a acompañarlo, - numero 54, vaya tienes suerte amigo!-

-Ah si? por? -decia Deuce con desgano.

-Porque tu vecina de casillero es la reina del Insti-

-Deuce sintió como si quedara sin aire- La habia visto en el Blog Espectral y era bellisima.

-En serio?, muy bien, pues vamos a mi casillero amigo!

-Vaya, no pensé que la idea te agradaría tanto.-

Deuce ya caminaba apresurado.

- Esperame!- Le decia Jackson!

Jackson no necesito mostrarle el casillero, antes de llegar...la vio...

La bella Cleo de Nile, acomodando sus cosas en su taquillero, que se distinguía por un candado rosa con líneas de oro enmarcándolo,

Deuce llego a su taquillero y comenzaba a imaginar como iniciar conversación, cuando los libros de Cleo cayeron al piso.

Deuce los recogía rápidamente y se los entregaba.

Gracias...le decía ella sin prestarle mucha atención- moviendo aun cosas en su casillero.

-Cuando quieras-

-Me llamo Deuce, Deuce Gorgon- decía como autómata idiota porque ya percibía el perfume de Cleo, un aroma que jamás había percibido antes, dulce pero intenso, grueso, como del oriente, embriagador, … desde ese dia se sintió con ese aroma… como cuando un adicto huele heroína.

Y Cleo cerró su casillero y le miro... –Gorgon?, de la familia de las Gorgonas de Grecia?-

-Así es decía el, su mirada iluminándose-

-Hablaron de ustedes en Horrohistoria la semana pasada, es cierto que nadie puede verlos a los ojos?-

Upss! -Incomodo-penso Deuce- No quería que esa fuera la razón por la que creo lo distinguiera del resto, era una maldición.-

-S...si-

-Vaya! que Incre!...A mi me encantaría poder hacer eso...hay algunas chicas por aquí , quienes se merecen ser puestas piedra-

-Deuce sonrió de oreja a oreja- En ese caso, considera mis ojos a tu disposición- (Todo yo, pensaba)

-Mmm...sonreia Cleo coqueta...te tomare la palara Gorgon., vas a cansarte de mi...-

-No creo que eso pase...decía el con honestidad- Acercandose a ella en cada palabra

-Bien, nos vemos...chico nuevo.- Dijo interrumpiendo el ritmo de la conversación.

Y se iba, caminando con Ghoulia.

Deuce la seguia con la mirada sin disimular su gusto por ella-

Muy bien, ahora tendras pretextos para estar cerca de ella, a la mayoria de los chicos nos ignora- Le decia Jackson

-Excelente viejo!-

-Sabes que es platónico cierto?- Ella nunca se fijaría en ti,… a menos...

-A menos... dijo deuce interesado...

-A menos que seas más popular que Clawd-

-Pero como eso no pasara amigo, considérate afortunado con ser su vecino de taquillero, y vamonos, tenemos Ciencia Loca-

Lo que Jackson le dijo, le habia dado a Deuce esperanza, ahora pues solo habia que superar a Clawd, la verdad la popularidad es algo que no importaba, pero si eso era lo que se necesitaba para tener a Cleo a su lado...haría lo imposible por serlo.

**Tambien extracto de mi primer fic. Pronto material nuevo les prometo.**

** ''El pasado nos ayuda a construir el presente''**


	4. Cap 4

**LOS DE NILE.**

**TU JAMAS SERAS UNA GORGON.**

Se encontraban en la habitacion de Cleo, una alcoba imponente, tenia majestuosos gatos esculpidos, cojines grandes y lujosos, la cama tenia pilares en las esquinas sosteniendo velos de seda que la cubrian, se aspiraba una escencia exquisita en ella, esclavos custodiaban la entrada silenciosos ante la discusion de sus monarcas.

Sus razas no son compatibles, tu podrás ser una momia pero sigues siendo una princesa. Eres preciosa puedes tener lo que quieras puedes lograr lo que quieras incluyendo normis o monstruos. Tu estás destinada a ser reina casándote con un monarca de tu alcurnia no con un don nadie que será muy popular en MH pero en la vida real será un perdedor, terminara de sirviente o empleado de alguien. -Dijo Ram a su hija menor. Mirandola con autoridad. Continuo: Tu soportaras eso? -vivirás en un cuartucho de vecindad al lado de un don nadie que además no comparte tus ideas ?

Cleo se paralizó.  
Sentía la duda inundar sus entrañas derrumbando las fantasías sonadas por compartir con Deuce Gorgon. Y si tiene razón? penso. No yo se que el no es un fracasado. Se que luchará por ser alguien importante. Es solo que papá no lo sabe porque aún no lo conoce. Asi que con voz firme intento interrumpir a su padre:  
- Pero el. ..- Sin embargo le interrupio Ram.  
El está destinado a estar solo...por su especie, nunca será algo diferente, vivirá en una cueva oculto y amargado, solo le alimentará su propia crueldad y vivirá de ella.  
- No, tu no conoces.-  
- Si continúas adelante tendré la seguridad de que perdiste la cordura. Tu no eres adopatada como tu hermana insiste, entonces por Ra. ..actúa como una De Nile. No eres una plebeya ignorante!  
-Es que yo lo amo!- Le grito, aunque se sentia herida en el alma, las palabras de su padre le dolian como las de nadie.  
- Tu crees que lo amas. ..jamás será tu compañero Cleo, nunca se sentara a tu lado en el trono, no se edificaran templos ni pirámides en su nombre, nunca ganará una batalla para ti ni sabrá proveerte de lo que no conoce.-  
-No! No! No!- Gritaba Cleo corriendo hacia su cama arrojándose a ella desconsolada.  
- Vístete se te hace tarde.-  
- No iré. No podré. No tengo fuerza. Tenia su rostro undido en la almohada aferrada a ella aún llorando.-  
- Oh si lo haras será una gran noche. Serás la reina y envidia de MH. -

Lloraba y lloraba. - Por favor, por favor. . -  
-Será asi verdad? Yo quiero que dejes claro quienes son los De nile como en su momento tu hermana lo hizo-  
Suspiro con dificultad apenas con aire. Bajo el rostro y dijo: -si papa.-  
te ayudara. - Y salio de la habitacion, sin prisa, caminado con autoridad y seguridad, sabiendo que habia ganado, conocedor del poder que ejercia sobre su hija. Algun dia se lo agradeceria, el dia en que madurara.

Cleo se sentía apenas con fuerza. Hacía los movimientos de forma automática sin detenerse a sentir obedeciendo las indicaciones de Zet. Un zombi tiene más vida que esta chica. Pensaba la esclava. La realeza egipcia, una herencia maldita. Zet se apresuraba a bañarla en esa tina enorme al centro del baño. Las otras esclavas vaciaban miel y leche de vasijas hacia la tina. En un cántaro aparte lavó su cabello. Que después ungio con aceites. Le hizo el maquillaje con pinceles y pigmentos de piedras preciosas. Cubrió de la ceja al párpado con color turquesa finalizando con una línea negra que engrosaba hasta su sien. La perfumo y le colocó unos aretes largos en línea recta se oro sólido. En su cabello trenzo en las puntas gotas de oro. Había quedado preciosa. La esclava tenia milenios de experiencia arreglando realeza egipcia era experta en princesas con el corazon roto.  
Cleo escucho un -Está lista. -

Se levanto y camino hacia abajo donde el auto de los De Nile ya la esperaba, con Nefera y su padre.

**Como dice la descripción, son historias cortas. De inspiraciones súbitas y momentáneas. Espero les guste la interpretación que le doy a los personajes, muchas gracias por leerme**.


	5. Chapter 5

**LOS WOLF**

**2 HERMANAS.**

-Diablos! Que mis padres nunca escucharon de controles de natalidad?- A veces siento que somos como los Wesley de Harry Potter. Eso hace que perdamos exclusividad. .. pensaba Howleen recostada sobre su cama en una recámara que tenia que compartir con su hermana Clawdeen.

Casi todo lo que tengo es heredado, ropa, accesorios, algunos zapatos.- Es injusto...merezco mis propias cosas, solo mias!- Las situaciones en las que a veces estamos me hacen sentir. ..inferior.- En cambio hay otras...como Gori o Cleo que lo tienen todo...y son tan malas... no lo merecen.-

Entro Clawdeen a la recamara y se colocó frente al espejo, se acomodo el cabello (Porque te arreglas para el si no te interesa? Pensaba para si, iba a ver a Romulus) , iba a retocarse el labial y al abrir su cajón no lo encontró...

-Argh! Howleen otra vez tomaste mi labial!-  
-Tu ya nunca te lo ponías!-  
-Eso no importa es míooo! Pequeña ladrona! Consigue lo propio!-  
Howleen sentía su rostro arder de humillación. Y decidió dar batalla.  
-Además. ..se me ve mucho mejor a mi que a ti.- Le dijo a Clawdeen.  
-Que no aprendiste nada de Gigi? Deja de desear cosas ajenas! Lo tuyo es suficiente!-  
-El día que vivas sólo de ropa heredada y compartas toooodo con alguien me aconsejas algo!-  
- Acepta tu realidad y lidia con ella deja de lloriquear-  
-Es que es injusto! La vida lo es!-  
- Pareces una chica estúpida. ..no eres una De Nile pero no creas que ser alguien mas sería mejor que ser una Wolf. . No sabes todo lo que a veces Cleo sufre por su familia...en cambio tu. .. inmadura idiota...siempre tienes un hombro en que llorar una mano para !ayudarte un hermano para defenderte, mis padres no son ricos pero están juntos. ..se esmeran porque no nos falte nada y nos han dado siempre lo más importante. ...amor, muchos chicos en MH matarían por una familia así. Y tu que la tienes siempre quejandote! Siempre inconforme!- Clawdeen cerraba los puños con furia.  
-Olvídalo. ..a veces creo que nunca nos entenderemos.- Le dijo Howleen volteandose dandole la espalda, aunque sabía que su hermana tenía razón.  
Clawdeen amaba a Howleen pero deseaba que fuese distinta. .y se sentía culpable por eso. Su hermana era buena pero ese lado oscuro algún día la perdería.  
-A veces pienso lo mismo. -Le dijo con firmeza. Tomó su bolso y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.  
-A donde vas?-  
-Quisiera quedarme- le dijo Clawdeen con sarcasmo, pero me esperan.  
Todo el cuerpo de Howleen se puso rígido. -Quien?-  
-Romulus.- Dijo simplemente.  
-Pero tu dijiste que. ..-  
-No es lo que crees y no tengo porque darte más explicaciones.- Si llegó a sentir algo por ese lobo tendré problemas serios con mi hermana pensaba.

Clawdeen salió dando un portazo.

Howleen rompió en llanto. Abrazo su almohada y despues la arrojo contra el tocador con furia.

De pronto se abrio la puerta.

- Que te ocurre mi cielo?- Era la señora Wolf. Era de ojos azul turqueza parecidos a los de Cleo. Esbelta y muy guapa, llevaba unos jeans y una blusa blanca con encaje en las mangas.

-Es que... ella siempre se queda todo, todo es para ella.-

La señora wolf adivino de quien hablaba, después de todo las conocía a la perfección eran sus hijas.  
-Porque lo dices?  
Howleen no pudo levantar la cara.  
-Es por un chico? ...Howleen volteó la cara. -Lo conozco?  
-Es...Romulus-  
La señora Wolf hizo un gesto de sorpresa pero no de reproche, le acaricio el cabello. Y suspiro. ..- sabes nuestra raza es muy unida y lo conoces desde cachorra no pense que se diera algo así en tu corazó tu encuentres al indicado lucha por el con uñas y dientes pero. ..procura que ese hombre no sea ajeno y no me refiero_ a que salga con alguien más me refiero a que su corazón ya sea de alguien mas_. ..porque entonces no será nunca tuyo. Tu mereces a alguien que solo te de su corazón a ti.- Y la beso en la frente. Mi niña pequeña. ..la más. ..bonita ...estoy orgullosa de ti Howleen. ..te amo.  
Y salió de su habitación.  
Howleen suspiro, lo que Clawdeen dijo era cierto.

No cambiaría por nada a su familia,_ ser una Wolf es un orgullo._

Y aunque aún no sabía si el corazón de Romulus ya pertenecía a Clawdeen lucharía por el.

Tomo del buro una foto de su hermana y le dijo.- A el no me lo quitaras...el sera solo mio.-


	6. Chapter 6

**LOS GORGON II**

**Si la ama.**

Se encontraban en un cafe, era una obsesión familiar los dos amaban esa bebida negra, era un cafe antiguo e imponente construido en un edificio tipo catedral con grandes pinturas engalanando los muros, candelabros de cristal iluminándolo, el piso de bloques grandes y solidos, un lugar elegante y majestuoso.

Los meseros vestidos de forma casi de gala, pasando cortes pero apresuradamente debido al numero de clientes que tenían en el lugar. El lugar tenia perfume a hacienda cafetalera, se respiraba tambien un poco de tacaco y pan recién horneado.

Ahi estaban ellos, Los Gorgon.

Medusa leia el periodico mas grande y famoso del pais, tomando ocasionalmente sorbos de cafe.

Deuce entradisimo en su telefono de ultima generacion jugando candycrush y contestando mensajes a Cleo.

-Bueno, 3 minutos mas y desayunamos, celulares fuera. - le dijo Medusa.

El asintio y dijo -OK-

Habia bastante gente en el restaurante algunos identificaron a Deuce rápidamente... era el chico que salia con la princesa egipcia en todas las revistas de sociales en antros, cafes, cines, restaurantes, fiestas etc.

Llego el mesero.

-Buenos Dias, bienvenidos...Desean ordenar?-

-Si...tráigame unos huevos benedictinos.- Dijo medusa

-Yo quiero...unas crepas de queso con jamon serrano.-

-En un momento.- dijo el mesero haciendo una leve reverencia y retirandose.

Desayunaron placidamente y al final cuando les sirvieron mas cafe, en la sobremesa. Medusa miro a su hijo fijamente, sabia que algo le ocurria.

-Y bien? que es lo que te ocurre?-

Deuce suspiro...a veces era un poco abrumador no poder ocultarle nada a Medusa.

-tengo problemas...- se llevo las manos al rostro y despues hacia atras hasta posarlas en su nuca.

-de que tipo?- le contesto su madre.

- con la familia de mi novia-

-que?...pense que era algo importante...que habias matado a alguien...- le dijo divertida.

-ja ja ja claro que no!- contesto de mala gana Deuce.

-escucha Deuce hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar, como a las personas.-

-ellos piensan que soy inferior...- Ahora jugueteaba con su servilleta, maltratandola.

-ellos creen _lo que quieren creer._- medusa tomaba un sorbo de café plácidamente como si hablaran de algo tan simple como el clima.

-como?-le cuestiono verdaderamente contrariado.

-tal vez no eres tu por ser tu, _sino tu como obstáculo a sus intereses_, es mas lucrativo para Ramses casar a sus hijas con monarcas porque volvera a tener reinos. No es que no les agrades tu cariño, no les agrada la idea de que no tengas nada que ofrecerles a ellos, para hacerse mas ricos.-

-eso es injusto y...algo patetico.- Crei que era por mis serpientes...por ser...quien soy-

-pero si ellos las aman! las mandan hacer en oro para tenerlas en la cabeza... si fueras un monarca podrias tener alacranes pegados al cuerpo y te amarían!-

-no lose eso a veces me aleja de ella... a ella le importa mucho la opinion de su padre y... me duele.-

-porque?...eso no es importante.-

-si lo es, yo la amo.-

-de verdad?...que harias por ella- Medusa aun no se lo creia del todo. Levanto una ceja.

- yo...y el volteo a la ventana muy pensativo...surpiro...es un poco vergonzozo hablar de esto con mi madre sabes?.-

-solo habla...soy un ser viviente despues de todo, no es que te vaya a comer o algo asi, ni que me espante por Dios!-

-Yo...por ella... atravesaria tormentas...caminaria campos minados,cazaria dragones, petrificaria a toda la tierra, de ser necesario y si fuera la epoca seria un guerrero y conquistaria reinos para ella como lo quiere su padre, haria lo que sea...por poder mirarme en sus ojos despues de cada beso, percibir su aroma en mi ropa...-

-vaya, bien bien bien entendi el punto, -dijo medusa interrumpiendolo abruptamente- entonces no te des por vencido...-

-no es tan facil.- Dijo el con una media sonrisa.-

-escucha, lo mejor en esta vida no es facil, recuerdas cuando querias aprender a montar? te tomo 3 dias de golpes y caidas, pero lo conseguiste finalmente, algo asi te tomara tu relacion con Cleo, apuesto a que ya te has llevado algunos golpes por ella no es asi?-

deuce sonrio, - si asi es-

- si ella es para ti... lo sera y nadie ni nada podra quitártela pero si no es así por mas que intentes no podrás retenerla.-

Un escalofrio recorrio el cuerpo del joven monstruo.

Su madre continuo...-Se que eres popular, atletico...buena onda como dicen ustedes...y que le gustas a muchas chicas...-

-No hay nadie como ella...ni quiero a nadie mas...ya lo he comprobado...si hay muchas chicas lindas...pero ninguna tiene ese efecto en mi.-

-Y que efecto es ese?-

-Siempre queriendo crecer, mejorar, ponerme a su altura y superarla, siempre...y eso es solo por ella, ninguna otra chica me hace sentir eso.-

-Y si ella te hiciera lo que le hizo a Clawd? por ti por cierto...un chico nuevo.-

-Oh...a ti te gusta torturarme.-

-Solo soy realista y cuidado...he descubierto ya tu punto mas vulnerable...es ella...si la amas.- Medusa estaba muy sorpendida, su hijo siempre era de un caracter optimista, siempre contento esa chica si era el amor de su vida.- Es Cleo tu constante tormento?-

-Si lo es.- Dijo el resignado, haciendo una seña al mesero para que le llevara mas cafe.

-Porque? Que no se supone que el amor provoca solo felicidad.-

-Si, pero tambien es un tesoro y siempre estas celoso resguardandolo...-

-vaya!-

-Si...Cleo tiene...cierto efecto en el genero masculino, normi o monstruo, siempre debo cuidarla.-

-Cuidarte tu...de que te roben.-

Deuce suspiro- ...si...a lo que mas amo.-De cualquier forma... es su familia. ..diablos! Porque no fue huérfana? -

-Jajaja no le desees eso a nadie.-

- Mmm se de algo que hara que obtengas muchos puntos a los ojos de tu princesa, yo...solo quiero verte feliz cariño.-

-Gracias mamá tu siempre rescatas mi estado mental. Amo a esa chica y me vuelve loco en todos los sentidos.-

-Si,si,si, ya...-

Deuce solto una carcajada.

-cambiando de tema,- dijo Medusa.-esperamos a tu tío Patroclo la próxima semana.-

-Mi tío el gay?, Eso será interesante.-

- Para el también. ..seguramente disfrutará toda la atención que tienes.-

- Jajaja, bien... Lo pasaremos super.-

Medusa sonrió y levantó la mano para ordenar la cuenta.


	7. Chapter 7

Este cap es para todos pero especialmente para Josefina.

Gracias a todos x sus reviews anonimos y no anonimos! Especialmente a tsukihimeprincess y mi amado BostonAvenger Los amo!

Siempre crezcan que nada los detenga!

Para los latosos...chequen mi Profile.

* * *

**LOS VLAD.**

**DRACULAURA /LALA...YO SOY ASI**

Sentadas en la cafeteria de Cupcakes del centro comercial, Frankie miro a Draculaura y le dijo: -Y bien? Cual es tu historia Lala? Eres tan feliz que es irritante a veces..-

-Ja,ja,ja,ja gracias...es un cumplido supongo..-

-Claro! Tu y Clawdeen son mis mejores amigas, cuéntame tu historia, tengo tan poco en este mundo que necesito saberlo todo...-

-Oh pero Claro! No sabes lo que acabas de pedirme me encanta hablar...Mi vida siempre ha sido un cuento de hadas...me siento una princesa...gótica, pero finalmente princesa.

Papa siempre me ha hecho sentir que puedo tener el mundo en mi mano.

Amo el rosa! En mi ataud, en mi ropa, en mi cabello! Ame el cabello de Howleen este año. Me considero una chica optimista! Vivir en un castillo viejo y estar rodeada de elementos monstruosos me ha hecho verle todo lo positivo a lo mas macabro. Soy un ser viviente? nop pero me siento viva y feliz. Despues de haber vivido centenares de años creo que lo mejor es saborear cada momento! Aunque eso pueda ser cursi.

Me gusta lo cursi en mi vida.- Sonrio ampliamente...Frankie le regreso la sonrisa...-Si eso es bonito.- Le respondió.

-Eres hija unica?-

-Lo dudo...Estamos de acuerdo en que hablamos de Dracula? El rey de la seduccion...tal vez tenga por ahi medios hermanos...pero el me ha dado la mejor vida y me ha hecho sentir como unica, aunque a veces desearia tener un hermano..-

-Cursi!-

-Noooooo, bueno si, un poco pero no es por mi...es por papa...sabes creo que el desea a alguien que sea tan varonil y fuerte como el con quien compartir sus consejos de guerra y seduccion, que ame la sangre...- Y la tristeza lleno sus ojos.

-Oh Lala...- Frankie busco cambiar el tema rapidamente.- Y que hay de Clawd?-

-Clawd? Oh eso es algo adicional...

-A que te refieres?-

-Papa tiene una hija, vegetariana, que no puede convertirse en murcielago..que no es ruda...y que es novia de un hombrelobo..-

-eso le molesta? te lo ha dicho?-

-No abiertamente...pero se que si...-

-Yo me refería a que como es tu relación con Clawd.-

-Oooo yo amo a Clawd! que sea tan grande, tan fuerte, tan atletico, tan galante, tan amable...creo que nos complementamos...ya sabes..el es todo lo que yo no soy...suena trillado pero es verdad! Recuerdo cuando me defendio de Heat! o cuando a pesar de Valentine lucho por mi...

-Eso es muy bonito Lala-

-Sabes? A veces tengo miedo...ya sabes de que siga enamorado de Cleo.-

-De Cleo?! pero porque?!- Frankie casi salto..todos en la cafeteria voltearon a mirarla.

-Ellos fueron novios.-

Frankie tenia los ojos como platos -No te lo creo! Solo porque tu lo has dicho lo creo! Son tan distintos!

-Si...mi lobo la quiso mucho...ella lo dejo...por Deuce.-

-Uff! no sabia eso! Monster High a veces es como un capitulo de The Hills

Lala tomo un sorbo de su Frapuccino. -Cierto, malditas hormonas!- Y las dos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Lala creo que eres todo lo que tu padre desea que seas y no necesita otro hijo porque tu lo complementas, lo desafias a ser, hacer y aprender algo distinto. Y creo que Cleo solo es una parte del PASADO de Clawd por las razones que quieras, pero tu, tu eres su PRESENTE. Y nadie jamas te robara eso.

Lala miro a frankie como si acabara de hablarle de fisica nuclear, tras unos segundos salto de su asiento y la abrazo.

-Oh Frankie! Tienes toda la razón! Muchas gracias!

-Para eso somos amigas lala, y lo digo de corazón. Lo unico que nos separa a veces de quienes nos aman es nuestra mente...con pensamientos estupidos.-

-Nunca mas alimentare esos pensamientos en mi, me has liberado...de una manera que no te imaginas, me acercare mas a papa, estaré abierta a aprender mas de el y me entregare mas a mi relación con Clawd porque lo amo y el esta conmigo.-

* * *

Drácula, de Bram Stoker - **Quiero ser lo que tu eres, ver lo que tu ves, amar lo que tu amas... Tú eres mi amor y mi vida para siempre.-**

**Hola chicos!**

**Les gusto? **

**De que familia quieren mas caps?**

**Los quiero!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Navidad Monstruosa,**

**el dia de Navidad.**

**Los monstruos mas escalofriantes tienen los sentimientos mas especiales.**

Amar a alguien y sentir que la existencia se te va en suspiros y nada mas en la vida importa...las parejas de MH.

Ser padre/madre y amar como tus padres te enseñaron a amar y mas...las familias de MH.

* * *

Una joya para un tesoro.

Para la gobernante de mi corazón.

Extendió la mano y le entregó un camafeo en oro rosa, dentro contenía la fotografía de ambos, cuando fueron a Scaris (París).  
- Oh Deuce es precioso!- En la caja también había una tiara de oro rosa que semejaba una serpiente de la cual se desprendian 6 más en cascada hacia los lados.  
-Wow! ! -Exclamó Cleo.

Se la coloco enseguida, se veia preciosa. Contrastaba con su vestido en verde esmerada hecho de seda.

-Eres una visión del cielo nena.

Cleo saco una caja enorme, era alta pero delgada.

-Para tiiiii- Le dijo a Deuce poniendo un rostro añiñado pero picaro.

Deuce la abrió algo intimidado.

Papel y papel de china con impresos de HUGO BOSS, Era un saco gris con aplicaciones en las mangas y el cuello.

-Quiero que siempre que tengas una ocasión especial pienses en mi.-  
-Yo siempre pienso en ti Cleo. -

-Y algo mas.- Era ahora una caja de cristal con perforaciones y hierba contenía dentro un escarabajo egipcio.

- Los escarabajos son mensajeros divinos, traen mensajes del destino que nos envía Ra también son símbolo de eternidad pueden vivír miles de años aún sin alimento, así es mi amor por ti Deuce.-

Cuando Cleo hablaba asi enamoraba mas al monstruo gorgon, asi de sorpresa de forma espontanea y genuina...si ella supiera la bondad de su corazon egipcio...y a mismo tiempo su impetu altanero y osado, Cleo era unica.

-Mi Cleo. ..  
Tomaron sus copas rebosantes de Champagne, la bebida dorada adornaba cada copa como una pequeña fuente de burbujas... y se decidieron a brindar:

La Mansion De Nile, Cleo habia colocado gorros de santa a los sirvientes, Deuce tenia que finjir toser cada vez que alguno pasaba para ahogar sus carcajadas. -Adoro tu humor navideño.- le dijo al llegar a su novia. Cleo solo le sonrio coqueta. Su arbol era nevado con ornamentos de lo que Deuce sospechaba era oro solido, gotas, copos y esferas.

-Feliz Navidad Cleo.  
-Feliz navidad Deucey.  
-T amo  
-Yo te amo más.

* * *

-Estas lista?  
-Estoy lista. - Decía Lala llena de emoción.  
-Bien, abrelo.  
Era una caja un poco simpática, PROYECTOR PORTÁTIL. Lala miró a Clawd con cara de signo de interrogación.  
-Mira lo abres, lo colocas bajo tu rostro y lo proyecta digitalmente hacia enfrente. Es para que puedas verte...se que los espejos no funcionan.  
-Oh Clawd! ! Eso es tan Incre! Muchas gracias!  
-De nada .- Clawd exhalo un suspiro de alivio, había sido buena idea pedir consejo a Ghoulia. También había un jersey de monster high del equipo de baloncesto que decia Clawd atras era pequeño y rosa.  
-Me encanta! Gracias! Yo siempre seré tu fan número uno!  
-Cierra tus hermosos ojos lobunos.  
-Ok.

Se encontraban en la casa de Lala, era obvio a cargo de quien habia estado la decoracion, un enoooorme arbol de navidad negro brillante cubierto de ornamentos...rosas, enmedio de dos escaleras de caian a cada lado. El arbol habia sido traido desde Transilvania, era hermosamente gótico. Clawd se encontro sorprendido de que le gustara tanto...ultimamente el rosa era ya parte de su vida.

Lala extendio la mano y le entregó una caja decorada con azul y ...rosa.  
Clawd la abrió y contenía un libro. **_Los Lycan, la élite de los lobos. _**También contenía un balón de baloncesto firmado por jugadores profesionales.-

-Estas de broma? Como conseguiste algo asi?!- Los ojos de Clawd se iluminaron de una manera jamas antes vista por Draculaura.

-Papa es amigo de la mayoría de ellos.-

-Pues...muchas gracias...es el mejor regalo que he recibido jamas.-

-El mejor regalo que yo he recibido jamas eres tu Clawd...mi hermoso lobo.-

Lala se acerco, el se acerco tambien y se besaron.

Si Lala no fuera tan femenina y tan independiente, no tendriamos la relacion que tenemos, aun soy un poco timido con ella, dependemos aun de su iniciativa, pero me encanta. Penso Clawd para si.

* * *

El cetro de Isis para mi Nefera...en tu sangre corre sangre de mi padre y se que serás firme y fría al gobernar... sigue ganando siempre mi niña. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Te amo.

Ramses lo extendio a su hija era un setro corto hecho de oro y a colores en rayas, los ojos de nefera brillaron con orgullo y ambición.

-Papiiiiiiiiiiii! Gracias! No te defraudare nunca lo juro!

Lo abrazo con fuerza.

Atras los sirvientes tomaban fotografias y sostenian el siguiente obsequio. Ramses evitaba verlos con los gorros de santa, le ponia de malas.

-Le dije que era una idea ridicula papiiii pero no escucho razones, ya sabes como es Cleo...y tosio para cubrir la palabra -adoptada!-

-Idiota.- Le dijo Cleo sin disimular.

-Niñas!-

- El libro de Oro para Cleo... porque sé de tu corazón generoso a pesar de tus intentos por ocultarlo, tu lograras todo lo que te propongas mi pequeña.-

E libro era tan deslumbrante que cansaba verlo mucho tiempo, aun para Cleo acostumbrada al esplendor.

-Muchas gracias papi! Te amo!

Bebieron Champagne, comieron cupcakes navideños tomaron cafe gourmet, le entregaron las De Nile a Ramses, un enorme marco hecho de oro con una foto de los 3, despues de todo, que se le da alguien que lo tiene todo? -Amor y recuerdos.- Sus hijas sabian bien como regalar a su padre.

Fue una velada exotica y lujosa, sin embargo...siempre faltaba mama.

* * *

-Bien! Bien! Que comience el intercambio!- Gritaba Clawdeen.

Habia todo un alboroto en la casa de los Wolf, al ser una familia numerosa nunca habia silencio.

_por favor que me de mama, por favor, porfavor,_ pensaba Howleen.

La señora Wolf era quien siempre daba los mejores obsequios, ni Clawd ni el Señor Wolf se esmeraban, siempre regalaban cosas -practicas- y no lujos como esperaban las chicas.

Y Clawdeen siempre entregaba algo que ella habia confeccionado y aunque fabuloso, nunca era la talla correcta...

-Es que lo haces pensando es que todos tenemos tu cuerpo! le grito Howleen la navidad pasada.

-Tal vez alguien deberia ponerse a dieta!

-Niñas! -Les gritaban sus padres.

-Antes que nada un brindis! -Decia el señor Wolf.- Por nuestra hermosa y unida familia! Porque siempre estemos unidos, quiero que consideren el intercambio como algo simbolico, es solo un pretexto para convivir y pasarlo bien, no es un concurso ni se esperan lujos, amense mucho queridos ese es el mejor regalo que pueden darnos a su mama y a mi.-

-Los 4 hijos Wolf se quedaron sin palabras.-

-Bien...salud!-Dijo la Señora Wolf.

-Salud!-Respondieron sus hijos al unisono.

**Una disculpa por el retraso chicos, es que me fui de vacaciones, acabo de regresar de Riviera Maya **

**Gracias por leerme, saben lo importantes que son para mi,**

**les deseo muy feliz navidad, que todos sus deseos se cumplan y tambien los de aquellos a quienes ustedes aman.**

**Les mando un abrazo calido y largo y muchos besos.**

**Sean muuuuuy felices.**


End file.
